


When you need a little push

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [128]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Brock desperately needs to bring a date to his cousin's wedding or suffer his family's nosy questions.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	When you need a little push

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpangledBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Dearest! I heart you muchlies! 💙💙💙

“Rawls.” Brock said, trying not to whine but he was getting desperate here. He got off the couch he’d just fallen against and crossed his arms, watching Jack peek into the freezer and rifle through the items on the door before he closed it. “It’s fuckin’ important.”

“Yeah, no that’s pretty clear considering what you just said.” Jack told him with a frown across his lips as his head drew out of the fridge holding a pizza box. He lifted the lid cautiously and gave it a curious sniff before closing the door and taking the box over to the counter. “I don’t do weddings, they’re kind of boring unless I’m in the mood to drink free booze which is rare because..effort. Do you ever clean out your fridge? I think something’s growing in there.”

Brock made a face when Jack took another cautious sniff into his day old pizza box, he didn’t have to eat his food, he could easily just order take-out like he usually did. Brock dropped back against the couch, turning to watch Jack as they spoke again. “Yeah me too, but this one I  _ have _ to go to and it’s gonna be brutal. You know how Italian families are.”

“No I don’t, I’m Polish.” Jack said without missing a beat, two heavy slices of extra cheese pepperoni making an audible thud against a paper plate before he shoved it into the microwave and turned it on.

Brock sighed. “You know how  _ my _ family is.”

This time Jack looked his way, tugging the sleeves up on his shirt and there was something about full sleeve tats he could always appreciate on Jack, but it was neither the time nor the place right then. He was on a mission. 

“Yeah. They’re all psychos, like you.”

“So you know they’re gonna be askin’ me if I got a girlfriend yet, when am I gettin’ married, Are ya still doing construction work? That must be exhaustin’, ya need someone to help soothe those muscles of yours!” Brock droned on, imitating his family members.

Jack shook his head, turning back towards the microwave when it beeped, bringing his grease soaked paper plate into the living room with him. “And I want to be a part of that, why? Can’t you ask one of the girls instead?”

He didn’t even bother to tell Brock to move his feet, dropping down on his shins purposefully and stretching out his legs acting as if anything he did wasn’t wrong like the dick he was. Brock hastily pulled his feet out from under him so he could strike his heels hard into Jack’s thigh.

“Do ya think I’m stupid or somethin’?” Brock asked, glaring at Jack when he chewed on the first slice and looked at him like that was the dumbest question he’d ever been asked. “Of course I asked ‘em. Wanda was nicer about it but her and Natasha basically laughed in my face. Maria told me to get lost and I ain’t even gonna try askin’ Pegs or Pepper, they’re too classy for shit like that, I can’t ask ‘em.” 

“You could always hire an escort or something.” Jack offered, devouring the first slice and breaking into the second. 

“Are ya high? Is that what this is? Why yer raidin’ my fridge and tellin’ me to hire a hooker.” He kicked him and Jack didn’t even flinch. “Why can’t we jus go together?!”

Jack made a disgruntled noise at the mere idea, chewing thoughtfully before he finally set down his paper plate after what felt like an eternity. “Firstly, only slightly high and yes, I was hungry. Secondly, no. There’s no way you’ll get me to- ” His eyes narrowed. “Brock, quit making that face.”

Brock feigned innocence. “What face?”

Jack pointed a finger at him and made an outline of his face. “ _That_ one. The face you always make when you think of something awful when you don't get your way. Stop, Brock. I don’t like weddings.”

“Remember when I took the blame fer that graduatin’ class prank, fully prepared to be held back when it was mostly yer idea!”

“And you never got held back, they let you graduate! Win win!” Jack exclaimed, shaking his head as his gaze shifted to the ceiling. “Oh my God, you can’t just keep bringing that up.”

“Woulda ruined my life fer you.” Brock said dramatically, draping the back of his hand against his forehead like he was a damsel.

“Oh, fuck off.” Jack retorted, pinching the side of Brock’s foot in retaliation, but it didn’t even hurt over the victory of getting his way.

Brock only grinned, relief washing over him.

*****

Brock kicked at the door to Jack’s apartment, he very well had a key but they were attached to the car set and there was no time to waste. They were already cutting it close. 

“Hurry the hell up, Jack!” He yelled through the door. “We’re gonna be late!”

“Shut up, did you forget I have neighbours?” Jack ground out as he yanked open the door in a haste, his own keys jingling in his hand.

Brock’s breath caught when he saw him, usually Jack wore long sleeved henleys or worn down t-shirts and jeans that were usually tearing from age and stained with random bits of ink because it was what happened when you tattooed for a living. Today however, he had on a powder blue dress shirt, midnight blue pants that hugged him in all the right places (and maybe defined some things if you looked hard enough) and a jacket to match, to top it off he wore a tie, a tie that Brock’s brain wandered off about to some magical quiet place for a few seconds. Jack was never bad on the eyes, tonight he was just blinding. 

“Holy shit.” Brock said, his brows almost going into his hairline, he couldn’t hide his surprise. “Yer wearin’ a suit.” 

Jack’s face flushed, embarrassed as he looked down at his clothes like he made a mistake. “Uh, yeah. Wasn’t that what I was supposed to do for a wedding?” He tucked his keys into his pocket and picked up his wallet from off the side table, pausing to fidget with his tie. “Should I change?”

“No!” Brock almost shouted, stepping inside to slap Jack’s hand away from it. “Yer tie looks fine, stop touchin’ it.” Jack instinctively stood still and stiff, arms dropping to his sides as he tilted his chin up a little and Brock fixed his collar just right. It was then he realized Jack was wearing a new scent. “New cologne?”

Jack’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, Brock definitely wasn’t looking at it too closely. “Ah, yeah. Figured if we have to sit together for a few hours and I have to suffer wearing a suit, I should just get the good stuff so you won’t complain all night about my other one, which I still don’t think is fair since you’re the one that wears that shitty shower gel stuff.”

He maybe didn’t notice completely the way Jack slightly shifted when Brock’s knuckles grazed at his collarbone to get the crease just right. Brock dropped his arms back to his sides despite his eyes lingering there to stare over the way a bit of Jack’s chest tattoo peeked out teasingly. His mind wandered off about how he knew, in exceptional detail, just exactly what the whole thing looked like underneath that powder blue shirt. 

“Didn’t you say we should get going?” Jack asked, his voice weirdly thick and low.

“It’s an Italian weddin’, yer  _ expected _ to be a few minutes late, but maybe yer right. Don’t need the rumors to start before we even stepped into the church yet.”

“What rumors?”

“My family thinks when I’m late, it’s ‘cause I had to get some dick. Can ya believe that shit?”

The comment startled Jack so much he burst out laughing and Brock could only stare at him with a smirk before he was roughly tugged out of the apartment so Jack could lock up and they could get going.

*****

Jack was quiet during the entire wedding, but Brock could tell he was bored with the way he silently tapped his foot and occasionally bounced his leg every few minutes. His eyes stayed focused towards the altar, but Brock was pretty sure he was spaced out the entire time. He couldn’t blame him, Jack was good at sitting still and blending in with the background, but not when he was completely uninterested in the subject matter. Brock couldn’t help but rest a hand instinctively against Jack’s knee to ease his unspent energy and for a little while Jack seemed to relax, his hand eventually resting on top of his own.

During the reception he seemed to be back to himself, especially with a free bar and a couple shots of vodka in him from cocktail hour.

When Brock left to get them something mixed to drink, he came back with his cousin Isabella standing close to Jack’s chair with her hand on the back of it.

“You can tell me the truth, I promise I won’t tell Brock.” Her voice sickly sweet. “I just don’t believe it.”

“Believe what?” Brock said as a way to let her know he was there and not in the mood for her flirting, especially with his best friend. “That I actually brought a real, genuine date?”

She clicked her tongue at him like he said the stupidest thing ever. “Brock, you don’t  _ date _ though. Don’t act like you always bring boyfriends around all the time, you bring  _ people _ around that no one sees ever again!” She turned back to Jack, dropping into the empty chair next to him and pointing. “Wait, he must have used an escort service. There’s no way he woulda brought some dumb broad or juice head to Angelica’s wedding. It was too important.”

“What?!” Brock cried out, almost spitting up his drink.

Jack laughed, leaning away from Isabella to drape an arm around Brock’s shoulders and pull him to his side. “No, not an escort service. I think if I was, he probably couldn’t even afford me anyway.” He smirked at her and sipped his drink so practised it was as if more than one person assumed he was one.

Brock couldn’t tell if his face and ears were burning because his cousin actually thought hiring someone was something he’d do, or if it was because of the close proximity to Jack right then.

It was when he saw Sofia realizing the conversation she was overhearing before she was making a beeline their way that he wished the ground would swallow him whole. “Izzy! That’s _Jack_ , Jack. _You know, Jack_.”

Jack waved pleasantly to Sofia because out of all his cousins, Brock spent most of his time with her when he had time, and more than once Jack tagged along to share that time. “Hey Sof.”

She flashed Jack a smile and leaned in to give him a quick hug. “Hey, you look good by the way.”

“Thanks.”

“God, murder me.” Brock muttered under his breath.

“Wait, this is that Jack?” Isabella finally said, processing it all.  _ That Jack? _ Did he talk about Jack a lot more than he realized? He must have been if even Isabella knew who Jack was. He felt like he was digging a deeper and deeper hole for himself. This was a bad idea.

“Yeah, the one that he’s so head over heels for you can’t get Brock to shut up about him. Oh god first elementary, which was the worst because  _ I _ had to deal with it in person and then it just got crazy in high school when we went to different schools. All his phone calls or video calls would have Jack brought up somewhere. Jack this and Jack that.” Sofia said with a smirk and Brock should have known this was going to happen. There was a reason they got along so well, they were similar in levels of assholery. “I swear I was waiting for some huge promposal from Jack.” Her head whipped Jack’s way. “You dropped the ball on that by the way.”

“I hate prom. I’d rather have taken him on a trip.” Jack answered easily enough, smiling to her, completely comfortable with all of it.

“You did take me on a trip though.” Brock blurted out, finally managing to find his voice even though he had no idea what was going on right then. 

He gave up, turning his head from off Jack’s shoulder to bury it against his best friend’s neck. At least this way he didn’t have to see everyone looking at him and Jack’s hand grazed up his back, he could feel the way Jack’s laughter vibrated through his chest before fingers gave the back of his neck a soft squeeze.

It was a nice feeling, being there against Jack’s body until he heard the very distinct sound of a camera phone going off, forcing himself to lift his head and flash a glare in the general direction of the sound. 

Sofia only smiled, all teeth, and gave him a wink. “You two are just  _ so _ adorable.”

He wasn’t sure if she caught on to the fact they were faking it, or she just wanted him to be forever embarrassed and was riding high on the fact that she told him so. Or at least assumed it was because they finally got together like she’d always told him to do.

It didn’t take very long for his phone to start going off to alerts on his social media and he could barely believe it when his friends began commenting on how cute Jack and he looked because Sofia _posted the picture online and tagged him as well as Jack_. Jack didn’t even use social media platforms, she was just an asshole.

“What the hell, Sofia!” Brock exclaimed, staring at the quick succession of people emoting and writing messages about how adorable the picture was. His face paled when he saw Natasha liked it and posted only a simple smirk and he really didn’t want to know what she had in mind for later.

Jack leaned in to look, his body pressed tight against Brock’s and Brock had no idea how to breathe. His best friend chuckled next to his ear and the warmth of his breath brushed along Brock’s jaw. “You have to admit, it is a cute picture.”

Brock made an attempt to turn his phone off but Jack quickly grabbed at his wrist so he could keep reading the comments. “So many people are saying ‘finally’. Wanda said you should change your profile picture to this one.”

Sofia smirked. “Now that every one of your friends know, you should change your status to something that doesn’t say you’re single.”

Brock felt like he was spiralling and he picked up his drink to swallow it all down in one go. What was he going to do after tonight? Were his friends going to call him out for faking a date thing? Was his family? Was Jack ever going to talk to him after they got back to his apartment?

“Does everyone think we’re destined to be together?” Jack asked, cutting into his thoughts.

It was then that Brock realized that while he was busy panicking about what everyone would think of all this, especially Jack over the apparent crush he’d been harbouring, he hadn’t noticed Isabella and Sofia left the table once he was pushed under the bus. 

“I think it’s more that they’re all fuckin’ insane.” Brock said nervously, pausing when he watched Jack getting to his feet. 

“Come on.” Jack said, hooking a hand under Brock’s arm to get him up faster before leading him out of the reception hall.

“Look Jackie, I didn’t make any of ‘em say that shit.” Brock started, pocketing his phone into his jacket; he mainly lost his train of thought though after when Jack’s hand slipped down to rest at the small of his back. 

“I figured.” Jack replied coolly, guiding him out of the lobby and down the concrete walkway looking from right to left before they turned to the side of the building and suddenly Brock was shoved against the wall.

“Hey! The hell- ” Brock froze when Jack pressed his weight in.

“Why didn’t you just plain ask?” Jack interrogated, his arms on either side of Brock’s side and his mouth so close, Brock could feel his breath against his lips.

“Ask what?” Brock blurted out, thoroughly confused and distracted.

“Why didn’t you just ask me to come here with you as an actual date instead of a fake one?” Jack asked, his words slow and careful, green eyes penetrating into his.

Brock’s mouth fell open but words refused to come out, all he could do was stare, stunned.

“Fuck.” Jack murmured. “You’re so stupid.” And then he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Brock’s lips to clear up any confusion. 

Brock could barely hear anything else Jack said, if he did, his heart too busy pounding in his ears. It was suddenly too hard to breathe and he felt way too hot in his suit. “Uh..”

Jack rolled his eyes and ducked down to give him another kiss and this time Brock was ready for it, tangling Jack’s tie around his hand so he could pull him in closer.

“You could have just asked.” Jack reiterated against his lips and all Brock could pay attention to was the feel of Jack’s hips pinning him. “I’d always say yes to you.”

“Oh.” Brock sighed into Jack’s mouth, holding on to the tie for dear life unsure about if his knees were going to keep him upright or if they were on the verge of buckling. 

“Is it a good time to get out of here?” Jack asked against Brock’s neck, choosing that as his new place to explore, pressing biting kisses as his long nimble fingers tugged Brock’s shirt out of his pants and slowly began undoing the buttons. “I’d prefer not to have an audience with what I wanna do with you next.”

“Fuck yes, yeah. Good.” Brock rambled, a soft moan escaped him when Jack sucked an exceptionally painful but welcoming bruise against his throat.

“Hey you two, neither of you can escape until you both finally admit that it was a stupid idea to fake that whole relationship thing.” Sofia’s voice cut in.

They both froze, turning their heads to find her recording the whole thing and Brock dropped his head against the brick wall with a thud, groaning in embarrassment. There was no way she was going to erase that footage, it was too good. Jack wasn’t any help either, laughing as he turned back Brock’s way only to cup his face with his hands and kiss him deeply. 

Brock heard the flash sound of Sofia’s phone go off and he knew soon his own was going to blow up with more messages and reactions. 

This time around though, he really couldn’t find himself to mind. 


End file.
